


Navigate Me

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Louis loves to wear pretty underwear, but this was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigate Me

It’s no secret that Louis loves to wear pretty underwear, but this was different. 

“What's that?” Harry questions as Louis bends over for the millionth time while “cleaning up” their flat.

“Oh, nothing,” Louis hums back.

It didn't look like nothing to Harry. Peeking over the top of Louis’ low-slung track bottoms was a tiny strip of hot pink fabric. Louis was wearing a thong, and Harry was embarrassingly turned on by it. 

Louis had never worn a thong before. Harry wasn't sure when he even had the time to buy one, but there it was, tempting Harry. 

“You're wearing a thong,” he states dumbly.

“Yep,” Louis obnoxiously pops the p.

Before Harry knew what he was doing he was standing behind Louis while he bent over dusting the entertainment system. He puts his hands on his hips and places his crotch against Louis’ sweatpant-clad ass.

“You’re doing this on purpose, you little minx.”

“Maybe,” Louis replies while coyly looking over his shoulder.

Harry maneuvers Louis until he’s facing him and plants a searing kiss on his lips. Meanwhile, his hands roam over Louis’ ass. It was almost like he wasn’t wearing anything under his track bottoms.

“Can I take you to bed?” Harry whispers while nibbling on one of Louis’ ears.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him back to their bedroom before pushing Louis onto their bed.

“Strip.” He demands while beginning to take his own clothes off. 

“What about this?” Louis asks as he got down to nothing but the hot pink thong.

It did nothing to conceal the man’s growing erection, precome was slowly making the fabric appear damp.

“Leave that on and get on your hands and knees.”

Harry finishes taking his clothes off before retrieving a bottle of lube and settling behind Louis on the bed. Before moving the tiny piece of fabric between Louis’ cheeks, he takes some time to appreciate his boyfriend’s magnificent ass. Harry rubs his hands over Louis’ ass cheeks and gives each one a few slaps so he can watch the flesh bounce back. Louis lets out a groan at the abuse.

“Would you stop teasing me and get on with it already?” He demands.

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks and runs his thumb over his hole before pressing his face between them. He begins kitten licking the spot as Louis starts groaning again.

Louis loves receiving rimjobs almost as much as Harry loves giving them.

Harry licks one long strip along Louis’ ass and then begins repeatedly poking his tongue inside his asshole. Spit dribbles down Harry’s chin as he sloppily tries to get his tongue as far as it can reach. Harry then adds one of his fingers alongside his tongue.

Louis lets out a moan as the finger stretch him and he drops down onto his elbows. Harry continues his ministrations and then adds a second finger once Louis is ready. 

Harry removes his tongue and begins scissoring his spit-lubed fingers.

“Think you could come on my fingers and tongue, love?”

Louis buries his head in a pillow and moans as Harry begins earnestly rubbing over his prostate. 

“What was that?” Harry questions.

“Yes, please,” Louis wails as Harry keeps rubbing the bundle of nerves.

Harry adds his tongue back with his fingers as Louis moves to palm his achingly hard dick. He slaps Louis’ hand away and begins rubbing the head of his cock through the pink fabric.

“Are you close, kitten?”

Harry receives another moan in response, but Harry knows how close his boyfriend is. He begins rubbing over the whole length of Louis’ cock while continuing to lick around the fingers inside Louis’ ass.

Louis tenses as his orgasm washes over him and he clenches around Harry’s fingers and tongue. He lets out a particularly loud wail as he comes inside his pretty pink thong. 

Harry pets down Louis’ flank as he comes down from his orgasm.

“So good for me. Look at you, getting your pretty underwear all dirty.”

“Let me help you get off,” Louis says while bonelessly falling completely on the bed.

“Oh, we’re not done yet. I’m going to fuck you nice and slow while you’re wearing your dirty underwear, and then I’m going to lick my come right out of you.”

Louis blushes at how filthy Harry can be in bed, but he raises his ass for him to continue opening him up.

Harry opens the forgotten bottle of lube and adds a generous amount to his fingers before immediately sticking two inside Louis. They go easily, and Harry adds a third after wiggling them around a bit.

Once Louis is ready, Harry props him back on his hands and knees before stroking his own dick with lube. He lines himself up along Louis’ ass before pausing.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, please. Get in me already,” Louis pants as he palms his already hard dick.

Harry then enters Louis in one easy motion. They let out matching groans at the tight feel of it. Harry stills for a moment as Louis stretches around his bare dick.

He then begins slowly thrusting in and out while watching where his dick disappears. It’s a beautiful sight.

Harry grabs Louis hips and positions him until Harry can tell by Louis’ sounds that he is bumping his prostate on each thrust. The pace is torture for both of them, but this is what Louis gets for teasing Harry with his thong. 

Harry continues his leisurely pace as he feels his orgasm begin building behind his belly button. It’s then that he loses his rhythm and begins earnestly pounding into Louis. Harry lets out a long moan as he begins releasing into the tight heat that surrounds his cock. 

He pulls out when he’s finished and gives himself and Louis no break as he immediately begins lapping the hot come out of Louis’ asshole. 

Harry lacks finesse, but he doesn’t care as he licks his release from a continuously moaning Louis.

It’s filthy, but so hot. The pair can’t keep quiet as Harry begins running a finger around Louis’ stretched hole to make sure he is cleaned out. Once he’s satisfied, he flips Louis onto his back and takes in the sight of his absolutely fucked out boyfriend.

Louis’ dick lays hard, trapped beneath his come stained underwear. Harry free’s Louis’ dick and then bends down so he can eagerly suck on the head of his cock.

Louis lets out a pitiful groan as he buries one of his hands in Harry’s curls.

Harry holds Louis’ hips down while he continues bobbing his head up and down Louis’ length. He swirls his tongue in Louis’ slit and that’s all it takes for him to spill his release down Harry’s throat. 

Harry licks Louis clean and pops off his dick before flopping down on the bed beside him. He cuddles into his side as he prepares for their usual post-coital cuddle session.

“I think I should wear thongs more often,” Louis breathes.

Harry giggles as he presses a kiss to one of Louis’ nipples.

“I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
